the dance
by alixspaz
Summary: willow goes to the school dance hoping to get over her crush on buffy, cordelia helps her out.


I sat there staring at nothing, thinking about her, thinking about how much I miss her and how she should be mine. Buffy and Willow, Willow and Buffy, no matter how many ways I said it, it always sounded right. We should be together; I know that deep down she still loves me. How does someone move on that fast? I need her… I love her. I hide my love behind lies of loving someone new, loving Cordielia. But that is almost impossible to do when you've already had Buffy, and then lost her…

Tonight is the dance; the day everybody fusses over because they think that have a tiny chance of hooking up with that special someone, when really there's not a chance in the world. I'm going because I have to, not because I want to. My parents are forcing me to go because they want me to "move on with my life" what ever that means.

**********************

Tonight is the dance, the greatest moment in history. I can just see it now; the headlines in every newspaper will read, "**cordelia chase is considered the most amazing girl in sunnydale." **According to Buffy something's going to happen that will make me the most popular girl around. Oh I'm so exited. Plus ill get to hang with willow, which is always fun; I'm not sure what it is but there's something about her that makes me want to be around her 24/7. Maybe its her cute little smile, or her long red hair, I'm not sure. It also could be that I love how she looks at me, her eyes full of desire, it's just so cute. Of course I don't love her, I'm not gay haha.

As the day drags on I get more and more exited about tonight. Finally Buffy arrives at my door to pick me up. She's not alone; in her car are a few of my friends and hers. She tells me that she wants me to be surprised when I become popular so she will not tell me what she's going to do. Harmony spoke up as soon as Buffy finished "um wont we need a distraction, willow needs to be distracted…" Buffy just smiles and reassures us that she's got it covered.

*************************

As I enter the dance I smile, there's Cordilea, waving at me, a huge smile spread across her face. I start heading towards her when suddenly Buffy stops me. I smile as I am happy to see her, I do love her after all. But I have to move on, I just have to, so I let my eyes wander over to Cordy as Buffy talks. After a wile of Buffy talking she seems to start getting flustered at me for not paying attention to her. Out of nowhere she pulls me close to her and kisses me passionately. This is amazing; I have never been able to kiss Buffy like this, ever.

I let the kiss turn into a little something more as my hands start to wander up her shirt. Oh god I've wanted this for so long. As soon as my hands reach their destination she pushes me off of her and slaps me, hard. "You still love me don't you?! Why can't you just move on, I mean seriously willow its not like I could ever care about you! MOVE ON!" she screams at me. My eyes fill with tears as the words hit me. "FUCK YOU!" I yell, it's the only thing I can think of to say as I run out of the room and towards the bathrooms.

******************

I watch as buffy kisses willow, jealousy fills me as watching the to girls turns me on more and more. Why is this happening to me, I don't like willow or buffy, and im straight! Well sortof I guess. I slowly start to realize that I actually do like willow as a little bit more than a friend. All of a sudden buffy starts to yell at willow, "You still love me don't you?! Why cant you just move on, I mean seriously willow its not like I could ever care about you! MOVE ON!" that was extremely harsh of her to say. She didn't have to hurt willow like that just to distract her. That was awful. I'm going to kill Buffy for that. I follow willow out of the room, pushing Buffy as hard as I can when I pass her; though it didn't do much seeing Buffy's strength. "CORDILEA'S A FAG!" I hear buffy yell out to the entire room as I leave. I don't care what she calls me all I care about is that willow is ok; that must have killed her.

As I enter the bathroom and there she is, she looks so hurt; she's curled up in a ball with her eyes all red and full of tears. I walk up to her and put my arm around her small little body and she moves so that she is using me as a pillow. "You ok?" I ask as I stroke her hair. Of coarse she's not ok what a dumb question to ask. "no, no im not, ive wanted that for so long. That was… that was amazing. Me and my stupid attempts to make it more, I had to go ruin it! Now ill never have another chance with her…"

"sweetie, dont blame yourself for what happened. Its not your fault!" i tell her as i run my fingers through her long hair. she looks up at me, tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy, and i cant help but pull her closer and kiss her. probably not the best timing but oh god what a kiss! she makes my entire body shiver. she pulls back and looks at me. "what was that for?" she asks, her head tilted sideways in confusion. "sorry... i shouldnt have... i couldnt... your just so... so irresistible..." i studder out. she smiles and giggles at my pathetic attempt to speak. "do you really think im irresistable?" she asks smiling a little. "yes..." i mutter. she smiles before pulling me into another kiss. Although this time i deepen the kiss, slipping my tung into her mouth. she repositions herself to that she is siting on my lap facing me, and then i let my hands rome all over her body as she does the same to me.

suddenly she is ripped completely off of me by some unknown person. i look up to see buffy, full of anger, pulling willow off of me. "what the fuck is going on, i thought u loved me willow. you said you loved me, and now your going to fuck this self centered bitch? i cant believe you, i cant fucking believe you!" i watch in horror as buffy slaps willow across the face, hard. willow automatically bursts into tears which just feeds buffys anger. "dont cry bitch you have no right to cry!" buffy punches willow throwing her across the room with the force of the blow.

"BUFFY STOP!" i her her screech. i want to help her i do, but i cant, its like im paralyzed. i watch tears falling from my face now as i watch the girl i love getting beaten, blood dripping down the side of her beautiful face. "buffy please stop ill do anything please just stop!" willow pleads with her, she knows she will die if buffy keeps beating her like this. "fine, fuck me bitch." buffy smiles deviously at willow, who only looks stunned and horrified. "I SAID FUCK ME BITCH!" buffy repeats. "willow finally stands up and starts to kiss buffy only to be beaten again. willow stops. "what are you doing you mother fucking whore, fuck me." buffy says.

this is awful, just plane awful. i cant watch this anymore. i run over and push willow to the side and attempt to punch buffy only to be stoped mid punch by buffys hand over mine. she slowly twists my fists untill she hears it crack and i am screaming in pain. "buffy!" willow screams as she watches this happen. all of a sudden willow screams the most high pitched scream i have ever heard and a huge wave of energy passes over us. i hear willow mutter something in some foreign language before a huge stream of purple light flies from her hands at buffy. throwing her against the wall. she grabs my arm. "RUN!" i do, making sure shes right behind me the entire time. "what the fuck was that back there" i ask when we get to her car. "i really dont know..." she looks dazed, confused and hurt. the entire ride to the hospital was quiet, we were to shocked to talk about what had just happened. when we arrive at the hospital i stop her from getting out of that car. "are you ok?" i ask, what just happened to her was huge... "im not sure if ill ever be ok cordelia..." she replies a frightened look on her face...

*******THE END********


End file.
